The present invention relates to a camera, more precisely relates to a camera, which has an electric section, which includes a photometric circuit, a display unit for showing a result of photometry, and a driver circuit for driving the display unit, and an electric source for supplying electric power to the electric section.
In a conventional camera, batteries are used for the electric source so as to drive the photometric circuit, the display unit, etc.
However, the batteries, which have wasted, are usually scrapped. Scrapping batteries not only waste natural resources but also cause public pollution.